


Drunk Anxieties

by Lady_Lightning



Series: ColdFlash Love [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Len gets Barry drunk and finds some new things out about the Scarlet Speedster.





	Drunk Anxieties

**Author's Note:**

> ColdFlash Love has another One-shot.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

“Len don’t go.” Barry slurred, eyes wet. Len had gotten Barry very drunk at their night out. Barry’s drunk personalities were a happy drunk, clingy girl drunk and a sad/anxious drunk. Len was told he was the happy drunk, which was just hilarious in everyone’s books because of how he was on a daily basis.

So, Len, knowing Barry Allen as a happy, optimistic and confident person, was surprised when he found out that Barry not only had multiple drunk personalities... but that two of them revealed his inner anxieties.

Len took Barry home from the bar as soon as Barry switched from happy drunk to sad drunk. As soon as they were out of the building, Barry was the clingy drunk, which Len didn’t mind, but worried nonetheless. While Barry wasn’t normally clingy, he was certainly protective of what was his. Him being clingy showed his insecurities about his relationship with Len.

Barry’s drunk personalities made Len realize all the hurt, emotional and physical, that Barry had been through since his mother’s death and onward, made it hard for Barry to completely trust someone else, and with Iris’ rejection, it had only made it worse. Iris was the boy’s first love, and while Len loved the young Allen unconditionally, Barry probably had a hard time believing that good things could actually come his way.

Len always wanted to be Barry’s anchor, but to do that properly, him and Barry needed to have the talk they should have from the start of their official relationship. Barry decided to be with Len against all of his friends and family’s wishes, which was hard for him. They were Barry’s anchor, but their disapproval of Barry finally finding his happiness, no matter who the person is, cut him deeply.

Barry was terrified to be truly happy... Len knew it and it made him furious. Out of all the people in the world, Barry had one of the purest hearts out there. He was more self-sacrificing than any other person Len knew, was always kind, gave people like Len the chance to be more than what they were, and never regretted trusting others.

Barry had been betrayed too many times to count, and while those experiences made it harder for Barry to ever actually trust someone, Barry never regretted actually trusting those he did. Barry trusted the best of people, those who took care of him and were patient and understanding. He had good people in his corner, though they could be a little hard-headed in certain cases (like Len and Barry’s choice to be together).

From what Len could tell, Barry was anxious over what his family thought of him, a possible break up and betrayal from Len, the Rogues finding out who the Flash was and hurting his family because of it, and much more. He wondered how much one person could worry, but a speedster? He knew Barry could process more situations than thousands of people combined.

The speedster had so much to worry about, and Len didn’t find it fair. He was supposed to level Barry out, make him relax and forget his troubles, and he wasn’t doing a good job. That stopped tonight though, so as Len laid an unconscious speedster down, and got in bed next to him, he swore that he’d be Barry’s anchor, a better one the boy could ever ask for, “I’m not going anywhere, Scarlet. Not now, not ever.” he whispered as he planted a soft kiss on Barry’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! :)


End file.
